


there's only one more thing you need...

by cuddlesome



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Bloody Kisses, F/M, Gross, Menstruation, Oral Sex, this is so plotless but it's 3:33 am just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: ...and that's plenty of blood.





	there's only one more thing you need...

Rey starts bleeding in the middle of a lightsaber fight on Crete. Not from a wound, no, far worse. She can feel blood pooling and dripping at the apex of her thighs along with the telltale constricting in her guts. It soaks her panties in a matter of minutes and the crotch of her pants is soon to follow. She tries to spread her legs to keep her thighs from sticking together and screws up her footwork. A twinging cramp surfaces. Then one more. The hum of the lightsabers exacerbates her headache. It’s miserable and only makes her fight harder.

 

The lightsaber fight is with Kylo Ren. One that has involved a number of depraved comments from him. As if he’s the teenager instead of her.

 

She thinks that her period will put him off. That he’ll call her a foul, stinking girl and that will be the end of it. Every romp she ever had on Jakku where she so much as mentioned her cycle ended that way. So she confidently reveals her condition. The mere thought of tainting himself with menstrual blood will make him quit. Surely.

 

Instead, Kylo licks his full lips, deactivates his lightsaber, and approaches her in a prowl. Rey is so startled she falls back on her ass into the salt with a hard crunch and drops her own lightsaber. He kicks it away when she reaches for it. She thinks of retrieving it with the Force but is distracted by what he does next: dropping to his knees, grasping the crotch of her pants in both hands, and ripping it apart right down the middle.

 

Rey’s attempt to clamp her thighs together is thwarted by him grabbing each in a bruising grip and positioning them over his shoulders. Then he presses the lower half of his face against the crotch of her bloodied panties and inhales deeply.

 

“Mmm… Rey… my Rey…”

 

Rey, still dealing with the shock that she has the tip of Kylo Ren’s prominent nose crushed against her clit with only a tiny barrier of cloth keeping them apart, does not reply. Instead she lays on her back, mortified. Then she cranes her neck to look at his dark shock of hair and light-reflecting eyes, the only things visible between her legs. His fingers knead at the tight muscle and meager fat in her thighs.

 

“Don’t, it’s dirty…” She hisses when Kylo nuzzles her crotch.

 

“Dirty?” He audibly inhales again and exhales with a low groan. “You smell fresh.”

 

Something hotter and slicker than her blood presses against her crotch, between her labia.

 

“You taste fresh too. I would have done this even if it was all rotten, but this is a treat. You started bleeding just for me…”

 

Rey feels heat rising to her face as he continues to lap at her through her panties. It’s closely followed by lips. His sloppy kisses saturate the cloth untouched by her blood with saliva.

 

Rey finds her voice again, but the words that come out are little more than her usual fare for him: “You monster, you _beast,_ you’re disgusting—”

 

Oh, but she’s worse, because she wants the creature to eat her up.

 

She squirms and more salt crunches beneath her, then goes limp when the muscles in her abdomen ripple. Rey makes a tiny mewl, then clamps a hand over her mouth and shuts her eyes, horrified. Oh stars, her vulvae are so tender. Every little kiss and lick from his foul mouth has her trembling. Juicy arousal is mixing with the pain-begotten blood. Her swollen clit throbs when he groans again, low in his throat.

 

He licks at the blood collected just outside of the barrier of her panties on her thighs, then pulls them and her pant legs partway down her thighs. Her eyes snap open. She can feel his tepid breath against her soaked folds. It’s suddenly too real. She digs her fingertips into the layer of salt beneath her, not quite deep enough to reach the red soil underneath but getting there.

 

Her blood-matted pubic hair is rubbed against and sniffed at without a trace of shame. The merest brush of his lips against hers has her hips twitching, humping against his face. She crosses her legs at the ankles to drag him further in.

 

Kylo lifts his head up. Rey jerks her head up in turn and peers at him. He has traces of blood smeared across the lower half of his face. His tongue slicks away a bit of red near the corner of his fat, soft lips, slowly, deliberately.

 

Rey snarls.

 

He lets his tongue hang out of his mouth, a drop of blood-tinged saliva suspended from the tip as he lowers his head back down.

 

And then he’s licking from her taint to her clit in one huge swath. And another. And another. Rey’s organs lurch.

 

Mouth thoroughly saturated with slippery blood, Kylo mouths at her clit, sampling it, then wraps his lips around it and sucks. He’s numb to or perhaps continuing to enjoy the gory fluid dripping onto his chin just below.

 

Rey arches her back, laying back down only when he smooths his big hands across her waist. Her abdomen is swollen and tender thanks to her uterus. His touches there are uncharacteristically soft. Despite that, Rey can’t help but harbor fear that one of his massive hand is going to curl into a fist and pummel her guts in. Even now, with his face snuggled between her legs, she can’t forget he’s her enemy.

 

Or can she? It’s hard to remember how much she hates him when he’s doing such a good job soothing her headache and cramps and making her overly sensitive cunt feel amazing.

 

Her usual frosty level of anger with him melts somewhat when she comes. It’s hard not to let it when the heat suffuses so much of her body. She clamps down on his broad shoulders with her legs and crushes the sides of his head with her thighs, pinning his face in place until she’s spent.

 

A hot, trembly orgasm hits her again in less than a minute. She doesn’t have the energy to near-suffocate her rival with her blood-soaked pussy again, so she lays back, eyes shut, panting through her half-open mouth. She’s covered in sweat and blushing all over and for once grateful for Kylo’s strange appetites.

 

He lets her limp legs fall off of his shoulders, then crawls up to loom over her on all fours. Kylo’s breath is saturated with iron and the pale skin on his cheeks and chin are dirtied with red. His lips are reddest of all.

 

None of these factors deter Rey from pulling him down into a messy, bloody, wet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title/summary is paraphrasing a line from Devilman, the best/worst OVA ever.


End file.
